Ojos de Cristal
by The Sapphires
Summary: Camille es una adolescente q vive con su madre en EEUU, a sus 14 años descubrira q no todo lo q ella cree es lo q parece y el conocer a su padre le hará darse cuenta cual es su verdadero lugar en el mundo. GxDPorfis, dejen reviews


**La molesta luz solar hizo q la chica de ojos tan profundos como el mar despertara. Perezosamente, levanto la cabeza y miró la ventana, estaba sola en el departamento q compartía con su madre. Balanceándose, caminó hacia el mueble para cambiarse. Al salir del baño miró su reloj, estaba llegando tarde. Corrió por el departamento agarrando todas las cosas q necesitaba para el colegio y cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta se tropezó con la mesa de té q había entre los sillones de la sala y calló, dándose un feo golpe en el brazo. Sin importarle el dolor, salió corriendo del departamento hacia el colegio.**

**Para su suerte, la preceptora no había tomado lista cuando llegó porque se había entretenido retando a unos chicos. Entró al curso y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, Sarah Campbell, morocha de ojos azules, de la misma edad q ella (14), simpática algo tímida y casi siempre estaba de buen humor.**

**¿No te encontró, Craft?- preguntó la morocha**

**No, estaba muy entretenida para notarme- respondió la pelirroja- ¿algo interesante?**

**Mi papá aceptó dejarme ir a Blody este sábado¿venís?**

**No se, voy a ver si consigo convencer a mi mamá**

**Che, Cami, hablando de tu mamá¿qué pasó el otro día?**

**Discutí con ella por mi papá de vuelta**

**Ahh, pensé q habías dejado eso atrás…sabes q a tu mamá le duele hablar de él y le sigues preguntando, en verdad no entiendo**

**No entiendes porque vos conoces a tu papá, en cambio el mío ni siquiera sabe q existo y odio saber q lo única cosa q voy a tener de él en toda mi vida, va a ser una bendita foto**

**Lo sé, pero tal vez si tienes un poco más de paciencia quizá tu madre te diga algo de él algún día**

**Algún día…eso me suena a mucho tiempo, tu sabes q yo soy tan paciente como la tarada de Cívica para q terminemos con una prueba**

**Hagamos algo, sino te dice absolutamente nada de él en un año, la sometemos a una terrible tortura y hasta q no hable no paramos**

**Hay, q imaginativa- dijo la oji-gris ironizando mientras caminaba hacia su siguiente clase**

**Al llegar la tarde, las dos chicas estaban en a plaza central acompañada de un chico rubio de ojos verdes.**

**Vamos a ver… ¿dijo q ser virgen es q nunca hayas recibido un beso? - pregunto Camille Malfoy viendo al chico rubio**

**Si, en ese momento, todos empezamos a reírnos y Nicole ni siquiera sabía q estaba pasando, yo creo q después de haberse roto una uña en un desfile, esta debe haber sido la situación más vergonzosa q debe haber vivido- contestó él**

**Y yo q pensé q lo de q la inteligencia humana era limitada en algunas personas podía ser un mito- dijo la morocha haciéndose la afligida- buff, me había entusiasmado con la idea, esa puta operada me las va a pagar-**

**Viste q yo tenía razón cuando dije q la silicona afecta las pocas neuronas a las chicas q ya tiene un escaso nivel de estas - dijo Camille**

**¿Qué les parece si las invito a cenar esta noche a mi casa?- preguntó el rubio**

**No sé¿q pasa esta noche q estas tan desesperado q recurres a tus mejores amigas abandonadas para q te brinden ayuda, Andrew Lorens?- preguntó Sarah**

**Bueno, mi padre quiere presentarme a una de las hijas mimadas de sus amigos**

**Ah, entonces esta bien- dijo la pelirroja comenzando a caminar hacia su casa y dejando a sus dos amigos discutiendo**

**Camille iba caminando muy distraída hacia su casa. Sus amigos eran todo un caso y junto con su madre, Ginny Weasley, le hacían pasar los mejores momentos.**

**Su mamá se había mudado de la casa q compartía con la familia Weasley cuando ella ni tenía dos semanas dentro de su vientre. Estados Unidos, California, una gran cuidad, aquí había nacido y a pesar de q ella quisiera haber nacido en la misma tierra q su madre nadie podía cambiar eso.**

**La misma Ginny le había dicho q no se arrepentía de nada, excepto de dejar a su familia sin explicaciones. Camille sabía q su madre ocultaba un gran secreto pero también sabía q de nada serviría presionarla.**

**En ese momento una imagen llegó a su mente, su padre¿quien habría sido ese rubio de ojos grises con sonrisa arrogante q aparecía en la foto q observaba todas las noches?...**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe fuerte. Había chocado con alguien. Ella se encontraba en el suelo, la otra persona parada enfrente suyo mirándola severamente.**

**Tendrías q mirar por dónde caminas- dijo un señor rubio bruscamente después de ayudarla a pararse**

**Si usted hubiera mirado al caminar hubiera evitado esto- dijo ella ofensivamente**

**Vaya, una joven con carácter**

**Espere¿si sigo discutiendo con usted no se enojará y me dirá q hará q el FBI busque a mi madre para q me castigue?- preguntó ella inocentemente**

**Primero, no me trates de usted y segundo ¿por qué tendría q hacer eso?**

**Ahh, por nada, por nada**

**El rubio sonrió- ¿Sabes? Eres la primera a la adolescente desconocida a la q no trato como si fuera un perro**

**Vaya¿eso es un halago?**

**No sé, ahora la pregunta es¿qué haría tu madre si te viera hablando con un extraño?**

**Posiblemente me gritaría y me encerraría en mi cuarto por un mes- dijo poniéndose la mano en el mentón de manera pensativa**

**Entonces será mejor q te vayas antes de q te encuentre**

**Sí, será lo mejor, fue un placer haber chocado con usted**

**El placer fue mío**

**Y cada uno siguió por su camino**

**Camille llegó a su casa cuando ya había oscurecido, por eso, se ganó una buena sesión de gritos por parte de su madre.**

**Después de ducharse y haber tenido hasta q hacer una de sus mejores escenas dramáticas, logró q su madre la dejara ir dónde Andrew.**

**Cuando estaba terminando de alistarse, escuchó el timbre y minutos después una vos muy conocida dentro de su casa. Corrió hasta la sala y se encontró a su madre con un señor de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Al verlo, se lanzo a sus brazos haciendo q los dos cayeran al suelo.**

**Yo te quiero mucho pero me estás aplastando mini pelirroja- Este era Brian Grant, el mejor amigo de su madre, para ella era su tío por el hecho de q Ginny y él eran como hermanos**

**¿Qué haces aquí¿no deberías estar en Francia?- pregunto Cami**

**Debería pero el problema por el q debía ir para allá ya se solucionó, por lo q tomé el primer vuelo y me vine a ver a mis hermana y sobrina preferidas**

**Bri, te lo creeríamos, si tuvieras alguna otra hermana o sobrina- dijo Ginny**

**Hey, nos arruinaste el momento- dijo revolviéndole el pelo a la "mini pelirroja"**

**Saca la mano- y viendo el reloj dijo- me tengo q ir…ma, me voy en bici porque mañana vamos a ir a visitar a un amigo de Andrew después del cole**

**Bueno, esta bien, pero ten cuidado**

**Claro, chau ma, chau tío**

**Chau enana**

**Chau cariño**

**Después de q la más chica de las pelirrojas de la casa se marchara los dos adultos se sentaron en la sala mientras esperaban la comida q habían pedido a domicilio.**

**¿Por qué se canceló la misión?- pregunto Ginny**

**Porque hubo una emboscada en San Mungo- contestó Brian**

**¿Hubo victimas?**

**La mayoría muggles- la habitación quedó en silencio hasta q el castaño volvió a hablar- Ginny¿no has pensado q deberías decirle a Cami quien es ella en realidad?**

**No, no quiero q se enfrente a este mundo**

**Pero ha demostrado habilidades ¿no?**

**Sí, muchas veces pero ella misma se ha convencido de q fue una ilusión**

**¿En verdad crees q hiciste lo correcto?- se paró mirando fijamente a la pelirroja- digo, te alejaste de tu familia cuando sabes q ellos te hubieran apoyado en todo, le negaste un padre a tu hija y encima de todo mentiste**

**Yo hice lo q hice por algo**

**Y a mi me gustaría q me lo dijeras, pero no, yo tengo q mentirle todos los días a las personas q más aprecio porque no quieres q te ayude a resolver el problema por el q huiste de tu hogar hace 14 años**

**¿Crees q a mi no me duele mentirle a mi hija? pero…**

**¿Pero qué, Ginny?**

**Mira¿si te digo lo q pasó en realidad podremos continuar como hasta ahora?**

**No estoy muy de acuerdo pero está bien**

**¿Te acuerdas el día q salí temprano del departamento de aurores para ver a Draco?**

**Sí**

**Bueno, cuando llegué a su casa, había mortífagos con él**

**Hubo un silencio en q el hombre estuvo meditando**

**¿Estas segura q él no era uno de los infiltrados?**

**Sí, se lo pregunté a Dumbledore al día siguiente**

**Pensé q le aborrecía pensar en seguir los pasos de su padre**

**Yo también le creí, es tan buen actor como ahora lo es Cami**

**Deberías saber algo- dijo él después de unos minutos de silencio**

**¿Qué?**

**El esta aquí**

**¿Cómo?**

**Cuando venía para acá lo vi charlando con Cami**

**¿Estas seguro de q era él?**

**Nunca olvidaría la cara de un Malfoy**

**Yo y mi maldita suerte**

**La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala de los Lorens mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea enfrente de ella. La cena había sido un desastre, Sarah había estado dando indirectas a la hija de los amigos del papá de Andrew sobre su nueva doctrina q estaba en contra de las estúpidas mimadas y a las chicas con escasas neuronas debido a la silicona, por lo q cuando la chica se dio cuenta (o sea cuando su padre le dijo lo q pasaba), la rubia oxigenada entro en crisis y intento clavarle el cuchillo en el ojo.**

**Bueno, al final todo termino, para suerte de Andrew, en q los padres de la chica y la misma se fueron ofendidos y Andrew abrazó tan fuerte a Sarah q estuvieron a punto de llamar a una ambulancia.**

**Ahora, estaba ella, sola, sentada ahí; porque los padres de Andrew le recomendaron a Sarah q se acostara y el chico se fue con ella.**


End file.
